breathe
by absolutefaith
Summary: "They all have their demons, but they're a group, a family, and they would anything to keep everyone alive. Anything." - 6x13. implied Caryl.
_Set during 6x13 because I can't help but wonder their thoughts during the episode and OMG DARYL AND CAROL._

 _Sorry for any mistakes._

 _I don't own TWD. *sighs*_

* * *

" _We've got a Carol and a Maggie_ "

As soon as the words left the radio, he scanned the area. He could hear Glenn's breath accelerating and the cold anger in Rick's voice, trying to negotiate.

But he wasn't listening anymore. Breathing hard, he had one thought in mind. He had to find them. He had to find her.

His gun was not pointed at the latino man anymore. He pointed it towards the woods, with his eyes looking at every corner. Like a predator, he was careful to not miss one fucking spot.

The radio transmission ended and Glenn was cursing in the back. Michonne, just like him, was scanning the other side of the place; Rick was trying to argue with the hostage and the others were on guard.

Not a fucking movement.

"Okay" – He felt Rick's presence by his side – "Glenn, you need to calm down. You're not helping anyone acting like this."

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ They have my wife!" – He screamed, throwing his fists in the air – "After all this mess, do you really think they-"

They're being too loud. Glenn's not supposed to throw a tantrum like a baby, even though he has the right too. They're in the middle of nowhere, with their friends missing with walkers all around the corner. He needs to calm down.

"Glenn, that's enough." – Rick is pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to regain control of his emotions. He didn't need to turn around to see that the Asian is furious.

He's furious too. His heart is pounding inside his chest so hard and he's holding his gun with so much force that it might break.

But he knows better. He needs to control himself if he wants to find them.

Close your eyes, inhale, relax your hands, exhale.

He has a prey to hunt.

"Daryl?"

He turned around and could see everything in Rick's eyes: comprehension, worry, but most of all, trust. The unspoken question lingered in them.

 _Can you handle it?_

He nodded.

"I'm on it."

 **X**

It's in times like these that he misses his brother the most.

He was an addict, a scumbag and deserved every bit of pain that he had. But he was still his brother and, if not for him, he wouldn't learn how to care of himself alone, in the woods.

With that thought in mind, he crouched in order to find something, anything.

He felt like something was pressing inside his chest. He had to train his breathing in order for the animals don't hear him, but it's hard.

He's not a man of belief, but he finds himself praying that they left something for him to work on.

They had too.

 **X**

"How are you holding up?"

He raised his head and looked in the direction of Abraham, that had his gun aimed at the hostage's head; Glenn was trying not freak out; Jesus was mulling something over, with his thoughts far away from there; Daryl is out there, trying to track them.

When he finally found her eyes, he asked, "Did I make a mistake?"

His blue eyes looked so torment, so tired that, not for the first time, she wanted to take all of this weight from his shoulders.

When they heard a whistle coming from the woods, they all moved again, and far from ear shot, she answered,

"I honestly don't know."

 **X**

He could hear Rick talking to the woman over the radio, but he was focused on finding them.

He allowed himself to feel relieved when he found the dirt messed up. But he didn't get his hopes high.

Who knows what they're going to find.

They've walked for the most part of the day, following their tracks. Aside from their footsteps, he counted four more people.

But, as he heard the conversation through the radio, he noticed that it didn't have static anymore. They're close.

If the woman is smart, she probably noticed it too and called back up.

He looked over and saw that Rick, Michonne and Abraham were staring ahead, with guns ready and eyes focused. That's the good part of all of this shit. He didn't have to worry about them, to explain everything.

Even if they do not agree for the most part of the day, they're in synch with each other. They all have their demons, but they're a group, a family, and that they would anything to keep everyone alive.

The moment the top of the building was in sight, Rick murmured, "Listen up."

They crouched and as he heard Abraham, who had the military experience, explain his plan, he couldn't help but noticed that they all had the same look in their eyes, and wondered if he had too.

 _Anything._

Probably.

"Let's roll."

 **X**

He stared deep inside of her eyes. One hand on her shoulder and the other right under her chin.

She's not hurt, physically. But he saw something in her eyes, he can't pinpoint what, exactly, but he can't help the worry he feels.

"Are you okay?"

Her voice is broken when she answers, "No."

"Come here"

He's holding her tight when he realizes that he's able to breathe again.

* * *

 _Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
